Donatello Abarca
"Donatello Juan Abarca" is title character and playable character of the game. He suffers from an unknown Stress Disorder and requires Medical Marijuana for it. In the beginning of the game before the crash, he aids is old mentor Jeremiah Fitzgerald before his final moments, however after a car crash that lands him in hospital for two months, Jeremiah passes away from the stress of his grandchild being kidnapped and daughter-in-law being killed. He allies himself with multiple to get him to found the kidnappers but when finds out who did it, is world will be turned upside down. He lives in his mansion on Barehand Avenue with his fraternal Sister and Brother. He is one of four Quadruplets his family. Biography Background Donatello Abarca was born in Vice City to Isdel Abarca and Mahala Tsosie - a Native American activist - along with his siblings. Due to his father's strict parenting; he was unable to date until he was a teenager and was never allowed to date an atheist. He met an Algerian immigrant known simply as Claude in 1984 before taking the name speed after he raced Don and Leon Jackson after school and thus they began referring to themselves as the Racing Trio. They met twenty year old Umberto Robina and he teaches how to make money without resorting to drugs while Jeremiah Fitzgerald takes Don under his wing and two years later he witnesses a gang war between the Los Cabrones and Vice City Putas that the result in the creation of the Vice City Branch Families. As the years went on Don become his father's right hand man and by the time he was twenty in 1994. He was already selling weapons and booze to the Sanchez Cartel and In The Crosshairs' Gang while preventing drugs from coming into city. However, due to his father's control over Don, he sort comfort in his siblings especially his sister and began a sexual relationship with Bonnie before ending it when Bonnie gave birth to a daughter in 1996 before continuing their relationship after Bonnie returned from Liberty City in 1998. Murders committed by Donatello Abarca Donatello Abarca has a body count of total 29 (including Non-Optional and One or the other murders). Non-Optional Murders *Sirius – Murdered for not answering him about the Kidnapping and participating of Thomas Fitzgerald *Nelson Greedy – Murdered in order to get back Leon’s Hardware and trying to have them both killed (The Right Hardware) *Winston – Murdered for snorting coke in his mansion (A Loving Uncle) *Bone – Murdered for snorting coke in his mansion (A Loving Uncle) *Jamal – Murdered for snorting coke in his mansion (A Loving Uncle) *Real Badman – Murdered for kidnapping Alison Abarca (A Loving Uncle) *Malcolm - Murdered by remotely driving his car into a propane take, in order to cause tensions between the City Crocodiles and Beachside Hoodlums. (Taking the Peace) *Joseph Harley – Murdered for participating in the kidnapping of Thomas Fitzgerald and not answering him (White Stallionz) *Devlin Abbas – Murdered for attempting to bring in illegal drugs into Vice City. (Brotherly Times) *Marilyn Adrian – Murdered on orders of Kidnappers (The Ultimatum) *Fai Zhang – Murdered on orders of Poker to neutralize Triad hostilities (Personal or Professional) *Marcus – Murdered for trying to sue him for having "unsafe" terrain on his property and trespassing on his property (Trespasser) *Marcel Blanc – Murdered for tormenting Claude (Tormenting the Tormentor) *Dennis Turner – Murdered in order to destroy the PMCs (Takedown) *Yai Anuwat – Murdered by Don and Bonnie from ruining their night and murdering their favourite band “Taste” (Taste) *Mori Kibbutz – Murdered for elevating his stress level and trying to steal his car (Snapped) *Lester Leroc – Murdered for investigating him and Yusuf (Investigation Over) *Brian Meech – Murdered for trying to have him and Yusuf killed (Storming the Trailer Park) *Thomas Stubbs – Murdered on orders of the Kidnappers (Bus Stop) *Angus Martin – Unknowingly killed when he rammed the bus off the bridge (Bus Stop) *Henrique Bardas – Murdered on orders of Rocco Pelosi (A Price to Pay) *Armando Torres – Murdered on orders of Rocco Pelosi (A Price to Pay) *Wade Johnson – Murdered for ruining his search for Thomas (Assassinating the Assassin) *Hsin Joaming – Murdered for trying shame Poker (Shame or Honour) *Noh – Murdered for kidnapping Poppy Mitchell, his sister and Gracie Ancelotti (Agent Don) *Geoffrey Storm – Murdered to the destroy the Trailer Park Mafia and for violating the Vice City Branch Families code (Revenge) *Harper Ortiz – Murdered for kidnapping Thomas Fitzgerald (Kidnapper’s Payment) *Jonathon “Poker” Kami – Murdered for killing Thomas Fitzgerald (and Giovanni Ancelotti or Gracie Ancelotti) (Last Bet for Poker) (Failed ending only) Optional Murders *Jerry Kapowitz – Can be killed during the attack on the Liquor Store (The Bum Owner) *Moe Schwartz - Murdered to lure out Vincent Lupisella (If the player chooses to go after Vincent) *Harry Hall - Murdered to exact revenge on Harvey Noto for attacking his wedding (If the player chooses to go after Harvey Noto) *Mark Volpe - Murdered to exact revenge on Harvey Noto for attacking his wedding (If the player chooses to go after Harvey Noto) *Jimmy Capra - Murdered to exact revenge on Harvey Noto for attacking his wedding (If the player chooses to go after Harvey Noto) One or the other *Harvey Noto or Vincent Lupisella or Mark Lupisella – Murdered for attacking him at his wedding while the other two are killed by Johnny Klebitz or Bonnie Abarca.